


Black-Laced Red

by MidnightChardonnay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightChardonnay/pseuds/MidnightChardonnay
Summary: Part 2 of Red-Laced Black. Ginny Weasley is stuck in a boring meeting when her phone starts dinging erratically. A surprise photo sends her taking off for home in a hurry.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Black-Laced Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entwinedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/gifts).



Written for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2020

In response by a prompt from EntwinedLove

Prompt: Lingerie

Part 2 of Red-Laced Black

This work is unbeta'd and unrefined. All mistakes are my own

Sirius had an idea. 

He’d been working on his motorbike, listening to Muggle radio, when a song came on. The lyrics caught his attention, then grew into an idea, then into a plan. 

_ “ _ _ I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta _

_ Put in them hours, I'mma make it hotter” _

The song had reminded him of something they had talked about the night before. She had asked his thoughts on lingerie, almost as a teasing joke, and he’d said he really liked it. Sexy, leaving little to the imagination, but just enough. 

_ “I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired” _

Sending pic after picture...he didn’t necessarily want to get Ginny fired. She enjoyed her work, and it was important to her. Anything that was important to her, was important to him, too. He wanted her happy. 

But the idea had taken hold, and he wasn’t about to let it go. He smirked that mischievous smirk he was famous, or rather notorious for, and grabbed the keys for his motorbike. Chuckling to himself, he set out for Muggle London to do some shopping. 

OoOoO

When he returned home, Sirius took his purchases gently out of their packaging. The saleswoman had wrapped them up in sheer paper, tying them with a delicate bow, but he knew Ginny would not be impressed or enticed by the frilly wrapping. 

He held up one piece of the red, lacy lingerie, imagining how good she would look in it. How good  _ he _ would look in it. And the plan formed. 

_ “Sending pic after picture…” _

Laughing out loud, Sirius stripped down to nothing. He grabbed his phone and started snapping a series of photos, the idea still taking shape in his head. 

On a whim, he reached for the red lace again, and slipped it over his lean shoulders. Red lace did, in fact, look good on him. He took a couple of close up, teasing photos. A hint of lace on his thigh, a glimpse of his nipple through the bodice of the negligee. 

He started sending the close-ups to her. He knew she was in a meeting, but she always had her phone on vibrate, which made him giggle a little more. Knowing his lingerie clad photos would be vibrating very near the center of her body while in her pocket. 

He waited, wondering how long it would take her to view the messages. 

Seconds, it turned out. 

_ Seen.  _

_ Seen.  _

_ Seen.  _

_ Seen…. _

Oh gods, he was going to get it now. She would be irritated that he’d interrupted her meeting, but he liked it when she got her tempter up. Her green eyes lit up in her pale face, her adorable freckles stood out on her skin more than usual as she flushed. 

His phone dinged a message.  _ Here we go,  _ he thought, still smirking to himself. 

_ I’m on my way home,  _ her text replied.  _ Don’t move.  _

Huh. Not what he was expecting, but maybe she just wanted to wait to unleash her full tirade on him in person. He really did like her all in a tizzy. 

A few minutes later, the door burst open, slamming shut again, and he heard her footsteps running up the stairs. 

He rushed to the bed, and lay down on his side, assuming what he thought was a sexy pose, one knee bent up, the other on the bed keeping his balance. He draped an arm over his bent knee just as she burst through the door. 

He could see the fire in her eyes, her red hair billowing out behind her like flames. 

A little bit of the Black family self-preservation trickled through his veins and he had a moment of doubt as she approached, looking like she was going to plow right through him. 

“Hi Gin - “ he started but was interrupted when her mouth collided with his, the force of her entry pushing his over onto his back on the bed, the red lace still covering his mostly-nude body. 

She threw her right leg over his hips, straddling him, and leaned down over his body to thoroghly ravage his mouth.

When he finally realized that she wasn’t home early to yell at him, he had the sense to tangle his fingers in her hair, and pull her harder to him, his left arm wrapping around her lower back, arching her hips into his, and her breasts into his chest. 

When she pulled away, he saw a hint of laughter in her eyes. 

“Sirius Black, I do believe I understand now why you find lingerie so incredibly sexy,” she teased, running one finger under the shoulder strap. “If I had known I would have to share with you, I would have bought more in Diagon last week.”

She stood and began removing her blouse, button by button, slowly to reveal the black lace underneath. Carefully peeling back each sleeve, unzipping her skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor. Standing tall, he realized that they matched, her black to his red. 

Rising to stand next to her, he pulled her to him again, chuckling into her ear. 

“At least we both have good taste,” he whispered, then bent to kiss her neck her shoulder, her lips, before flipping her over onto the bed, falling gently on top of her. 

OoOoO


End file.
